Darkness
by Juujin Bunshen
Summary: Altered version to the episodes titled The Imperfect Storm, Kazu's Upgrade, and Shibumi Speaks though more centered on Henry and Takato's part. They keep falling, and Henry didn't change directions, which will lead to battles and more danger.
1. Prologue: How is This Possible

**Hey everyone, here I am again with another altered episode I don't think went right. This one is for the** **Tamers season, the episodes entitled "The Imperfect Storm, Kazu's Upgrade, and Shibumi Speaks" except it more focuses on the end of it with Takato and Henry, where they normally landed in the ocean, it doesn't happen, they just keep going. I know this fic seems to start out a little pointless, but I think Takato and Henry should've gone through more things before finding Shibumi, I mean the ocean part looked too easy. I will though start this out as a one-shot until I get some reviews letting me know if I should continue. Also as a side note, if it does go forward most of this fic will center on Takato and Henry. Also I don't remember the episode that well so it's going from memory and I added a few things. Read and Review!**

**Summery: Altered version to the episodes titled "The Imperfect Storm, Kazu's Upgrade, and Shibumi Speaks " though more centered on Henry and Takato's part. They keep falling, and Henry didn't change directions, which will lead to battles and more danger.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own digimon.**

_OOooooOOOOoooooOOOOOooooooOOOOOOooooooOOOOOoooooOOOOooooOO_

**Prologue: How is this possible?**

_OOooooOOOOoooooOOOOOooooooOOOOOOoooooooOOOOOoooooOOOOooooOO_

_Flashback_

_Falling_

_That was what they had been doing for the longest time, ever since they entered the data stream that separated them from the others. Sure they had screamed at first as they were falling, but after awhile there didn't seem to be a point. Besides screaming at the top of your lungs wasn't exactly a good way to keep your voice. As Terriermon had commented sometime during their fall, and getting a small glare from his tamer as result._

_Now the only problem was if they were ever going to stop falling, ground had to come eventually, that was the logical answer. Then again this was the Digital World where such a word as logic didn't exist. Where the main motto was "survival of the fittest". _

_Sighing Henry Wong rubbed his temples absently trying to think of an idea while watching Takato out of the corner of his eye. The brown haired boy hadn't said too much since the separation and it worried Henry. His best friend mattered to him most next to Terriermon, he was the only one that the blue haired boy had told some of his more painful secrets to. Now looking fully into those maroon eyes he saw guilt, almost like the gogglehead was blaming himself for this happening. But Takato wasn't to blame; he didn't know that Impmon was going to attack them in his mega form. Nor could he be faulted for the data streams bursting out of control and taking the both of them before Taomon could fully raise her shield._

_Looking up Henry could count his blessings that he and Takato were transported to the same place. Without Guilmon the brown haired boy would have been defenseless against all attacks. Yes luck would have to be the case, because now he was the only one with a partner. Still that thought didn't help him much as he turned back to the goggle wearing boy and tried to meet those red eyes. Giving up he put a comforting hand on the other's shoulder. "Don't blame yourself Takato, we didn't know." He muttered._

_That was when the other boy met his gaze red eyes locking with gray ones. "Don't you see Henry it is my fault. I could have tried harder so that we both wouldn't have been pulled through. Or at least I could have taken Guilmon with me, then he and I could have been together, instead of now where we are both separated." He muttered as his eyes filled with guilt again._

_"And what are we chopped liver?" Terriermon complained settling on Henry's shoulder. "Momentai Takato! Quit wallowing in self pity and get focused on finding a way out of here so you can meet that bread scarfing partner of yours!"_

_"Terriermon!" _

_"What?"_

_"What did I say..."_

_"Thanks Terriermon, I needed that." Takato interrupted giving a small smile, and looked around the area they were in. The place was half dark and half-light, and there was no way to see the bottom or the top. "How do we get out of here?" He muttered._

_"That's a good question, since we seem to be falling that must mean land has to be somewhere below, right?" Henry murmured thinking out loud so the other didn't answer his question. "Maybe if we go faster or maybe..." _

_"I don't think that was a good idea Henry!" Takato shouted his voice a little hysterical as the trio did start to fall faster. So fast it seemed gravity was dragging them apart and below some kind of towers were rushing up to meet them. _

_Quickly grabbing Terriermon by one ear the Chinese boy reached for the brown haired boy with a hand. "Grab on Takato we don't want to get separated!" _

_Takato tried to reach with all his might as fingers brushed, clung on, then a cold wind rose up and ripped their fragile hold apart. Hit with the full force of the wind the brown haired boy was sent flipping backwards and out of sight._

_"TAKATO!" Henry screamed, the same wind tearing at his clothes and grip on his partner as the two fell the remaining way. Panicking a little he looked down to see the ground rushing up to meet him, then blackness._

_End of Flashback_

_OOooooOOOOoooooOOOOOooooooOOOOOOooooooOOOOOoooooOOOOooooOO_

"Henry! Henry wake up!" A voice called out sounding distant, as he rolled over, he just wanted to sleep a little longer, just rest some more. Though the annoying voice came back again as he raised a hand to swat it away as he grumbled something incoherent.

"Fine if you want it that way Henry!" Terriermon demanded, as he slowly stood from being knocked aside. Sure he had been safe from harm, mostly because he landed on top of his tamer, but the half Chinese boy still ended up hitting his head and blacking out. Which was why he had been trying to wake him up, unsuccessfully I might add, but it was the urgency about it. Something just didn't seem right about the place they landed in, there was no sound save their own breathing, and his voice added in with Henry's grumbling. Not to mention the pitch blackness, through his digital senses the bunny could pick up a few things here and there.

Sighing he padded over near his tamer's rib cage and flexed his tiny fingers, and loomed over the blue haired boy's body dangerously. Without warning he began to tickle his tamer with no mercy, as Henry burst out laughing. The bunny digimon didn't stop until he saw the blue haired boy's gray eyes burst open.

"Terriermon I told you, you can't tickle me anymore." Henry scolded as his partner stopped, while he in turn held his ribcage protectively.

"Sorry Henry, but that is the only way I can get you up. Besides we need to find Takato soon, and get out. I keep getting a strange feeling from this place." Terriermon muttered and at the last comment sent his eyes roaming around the area for any sign of trouble.

"What do you mean..." He started and took a look around the place as well. There was a looming silence and it was dark, he could hardly see a thing except a very, very short distance in front of him. That short distance was where his partner was standing, this didn't look good. Fear lodged itself into his heart as his eyes darted around, while at the same time part of his mind told him there was nothing there to be scared of, while the other sensed they were being watched by something so big, and so powerful it couldn't be seen. Yet it was there watching them at that very moment, shuddering he pushed that thought aside and looked down to his partner. "Your right." He muttered and took a calming breath to try to think. "Can you see anything in this place because I can't see a thing."

"Yeah, I guess that proves that the digimon is more superior than the tamer." Terriermon joked as a smile came to his face.

"Ha Ha, very funny. We need to find Takato, so hop up on my shoulder and help guide me."

"Yes sir." The dog like bunny digimon saluted with his ear and climbed onto his tamers shoulder as the Chinese boy slowly stood to his feet. Looking around with no success he started heading in the direction of where he guessed his best friend had fallen...

_OOooooOOOOoooooOOOOOooooooOOOOOOooooooOOOOOoooooOOOOooooOO_

After several bumps, bruises, cries of _"Terriermon!" _and _"I'm sorry Henry!" _later they finally saw Takato in the distance. Well more the bunny seeing him and telling his tamer about it. Which in turn caused Henry to run forward and trip over a protruding rock, making him stumble to the ground and send Terriermon on a small flying trip, express way, headfirst into a jutting rock wall.

After making sure his partner was okay, Henry crawled over to where Takato's body was lying prone. With his limited sight he had to lean down far to see if there were any serious injuries. Sighing with relief he reached a hand up and felt a strong pulse beating from the other boy's neck. While doing this the bunny digimon had walked over and sat down next to his partner. "Takato." He whispered and began to shake the shorter boy until he got a small groan in response. "Common buddy wake up." He added a small smile coming to his lips.

Slowly Takato began to move a little and tried to sit up, but felt a restraining hand on his chest. He pushed back his sleepiness and creaked open his red eyes to meet his best friends gray ones. "Henry? What...happened?" He asked his voice coming out hoarse.

"I'm not sure, but I don't like it. This place we landed in seems off, yet I can't place how I know. It could be because there is no sound, and it is pitch black everywhere, Terriermon had to guide me through most of it." Henry commented shooting a small glare to his bunny partner, he still sported most of the bruises and aches from his partner's efforts at playing guide. "But that isn't the point, does anything hurt?" He said concerned.

Silence was the answer for the longest time as Takato proved his friends earlier comments. There was something different about this place, not exactly wrong, more a deep silence that led to something unknown. A strange feeling stirred in his heart as he took a few deep breaths and began to feel his limbs starting to work again. Nothing hurt, but as he met Henry's gaze he did notice how dim his sight was, he could barely make out the other tamer's face. "I'll be fine." He said and with help from the blue haired boy sat up. Narrowing his eyes he tried to pierce through the darkness to get nothing at all. Sighing he instead looked down to his lap and instantly searched his pockets to feel he still had his D-Power and cards. Good, he didn't loose them, as he let out a breath of air he had been holding. "Any ideas on what we should do?" He asked.

"I was thinking more on the lines of trying to get out of here, or at least see if friendly digimon live here." Henry muttered, glad inside that his fellow tamer wasn't hurt.

"Good idea, but how can we find our way around here, when we can barely see at all." Takato complained.

"Hey, did you forget about me?" Terriermon asked his ears perking up. "I may not be able to hear anything, but I can see well enough."

"Yeah well enough that your better off groping around yourself." Henry muttered sarcastically under his breath, which received a small laugh from Takato.

Suddenly the two boys froze in place, a strange feeling overwhelmed them, and for a few seconds every function they had stopped, as something tried to reach out towards them. Then the feeling faded as silently as it came and their hearts started beating again, as they both let out the breath they had been holding. "What was that?" Takato whispered his eyes darting around everywhere.

"I'm not sure, but I think we better get moving so we don't find out." Henry muttered his own eyes looking around trying to see through the wall of black.

"Yeah." Takato whispered in agreement and with Henry's help was able to stand as the two stood there for a moment.

The blue haired boy reached out and took Takato's wrist while explaining at seeing the perplexed look in his eyes. "We don't have anything else to hang onto besides Terriermon and I think being slammed head first into a wall was bad enough punishment." He said his smile turning into a grin, before his more logical self took over. "It's too dark in here and we shouldn't risk getting separated again."

Nodding his agreement, even though Henry had a hard time seeing it, the two began walking with Terriermon positioned on the Chinese boy's shoulders. They walked at a steady pace each hoping that they would get out soon...

_OOooooOOOOoooooOOOOOooooooOOOOOOooooooOOOOOoooooOOOOooooOO_

**Well that's it for the opening chapter, let me know what you think, if I should keep it going or not. I hoped you liked it. Read and Review!**


	2. One: Darkness and More Darkness

**Okay here is the next chapter! I decided to continue it because of people's reviews that liked it so much. Okay more of a filler chapter, but enjoy! Read and Review!**

'**blah'-Means Thoughts**

**/blah/-Means Telepathy from Creature to Human**

**/blah/-Means Telepathy from Human to Human**

**Review Answers:**

**Sentimental Star**  
**Thank you so much for the review I'm glad you liked it. That's why I decided to do this friendship pairing, because in other fics you see the authors kinda mention it, but never really do anything about it. I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**oceam aka. TOAT**  
**I'm glad you think this shows promise, if you like this AU you should read my other one as well. I'm happy I was able to put on the dramatic flar and I hope you enjoy this chapter just as much as some questions will be answered.**

**feral-halliwell**  
**That was the point on where I put in my author notes that this story might turn into a fic. Anyway I hope you like this chapter.**

**Dinogirl**  
**I'm glad you liked the last chapter, enjoy this one as well!**

**Xenos  
Sorry it took longer than I expected to work on it, but here is the chapter enjoy!**

**Warning: Mild cursing, and AU because it trails off from the original plotline of the series.**

**OOooooOOOO: Means change of scene.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon just the creatures of the World.**

_OOooooOOOOoooooOOOOOooooooOOOOOOooooooOOOOOoooooOOOOooooOO_

**Chapter One: Darkness and More Darkness**

_OOooooOOOOoooooOOOOOooooooOOOOOOooooooOOOOOoooooOOOOooooOO_

Maybe it was the threat of being thrown into another wall again, or maybe worse, like being stuck as Pwincess Pwetty Pants for two weeks when they got home; but it seemed Terriermon had a change of heart and made sure his tamer didn't run into any rocks. Mostly for his sake above all else about not suffering those terrible tortures, he would rather take on all the devas at once than do that. Sighing his ears suddenly perked up, what was that sound he just heard. Straining he turned left and right trying to pick it up again, and sure enough there it was, so soft it sounded like a breeze blowing. "Henry." He whispered in warning.

Henry stopped in his tracks when he heard his partner's warning and at the same time felt Takato bump into him from behind. "What is it Terriermon?" He asked voice soft.

"I hear something, I think we are being followed." He said voice barely audible.

"I don't hear anything." Takato said from his position behind Henry.

The blue haired boy squeezed Takato's hand to shush him as his gray eyes slowly slipped shut. He instantly blocked out their breathing and focused his attention behind them; it was there, soft gentle footsteps, coming closer. Snapping his eyes open he grunted an agreement to his partner's statement as Terriermon jumped to the ground looking around for signs of trouble. Henry's body tensed as he moved Takato around so they were standing back to back, both boys straining their eyes and ears for trouble.

It came so quick the trio was caught off guard, one minute Henry felt Takato against his back then a gust of wind and suddenly there was nothing there. Turning around in a flash he saw his friend being dragged off by some kind of creature. Instead of calling out he reached for his D-Power and a digivolution card, and was about to slash it, when he felt the cold wind again. He turned just in time to see the butt end of a sword slam into the side of his head and as stars danced across his vision he vaguely heard noises.

_/What is this? Can't be a digimon/_

_/No it is a human, just like the brown haired one the scout captured/_

_/There hasn't been a sign of a human for centuries, why now/_

Something else entered Henry's mind then, but the pain was intense as the angels of sleep dragged him away into blissful darkness...

_OOooooOOOOoooooOOOOOooooooOOOOOOooooooOOOOOoooooOOOOooooOO _

"Henry, Henry wake up, please wake up." Came a pleading voice full of worry, but the figure of the blue haired boy still wouldn't move. _'Please don't be dead' _He added silently as red eyes narrowed. Moving carefully he tried to reach out to shake the other tamer, but his bonds stopped him from going very far. He winced as the rope dug into his wrists and he sighed in defeat. For the past hour or so since their capture by these strange creatures he had been trying to wake up his best friend and escape the ropes that held him tightly. He wasn't having success in either department as he squinted his eyes to see if he could spot any injuries on Henry's body. All he could see was a very nasty bruise, which could only mean one thing, his buddy was going to have a monster headache when he did wake up.

Sighing the brown haired boy was glad for a couple things, one, that the strange creatures didn't want to kill them, otherwise they would have done it by now. Two, they had provided them a light source, dim, but at least now he could see his surroundings much better, even though they limited to the tent they were kept in. The bad parts well they ranged to several different things at once, the first being Terriermon taken away to a separate area of the camp, second they had been searched upon their arrival, and now their cards, D-Powers, the comm device, and some random junk belonged to the creatures. Third and lastly, they were tied up in such a way they couldn't escape the knots, because each struggle would just tighten the ropes. Once more Takato tried again and felt the ropes grow tight, it probably didn't help that a lead rope was tied to a stick a foot away. His ankles were tied as well, and he was surprised that he wasn't gagged, though who could he possibly call for help to.

Trying to get comfortable because he knew he was in for a long wait was startled when the tent flap move aside. Eyes widening he studied the creature, and if he had his digivice he would have scanned it. Resisting the impulse his eyes trailed down to the sword at the creature's waist. It was simple, along with the strange black cloak or cloth that covered the body. It was short, but Takato knew that if he ran the thing would catch him in a split second, which was why he didn't do anything when it bent down and untied the ropes that held his ankles. Quickly it moved over and untied the lead rope from the pole and turning its yellow eyes towards Takato, patted its sword.

The brown haired boy understood the meaning, nodding he was dragged to his feet and yanked out of the tent. Looking around he saw those same strange lamps set up everywhere, along with more of the creatures at work, or milling around. Though everything stopped as soon as he exited out of the tent flap. Several eyes followed his trail as he was led to a tent at the further end of the camp, suddenly Takato felt extremely out of place. At that moment of time he wanted to sink into the ground, far into the ground. He didn't get his wish though as he entered the tent that had flags standing outside, and looked around. There were a few odds and ends, some tables, what looked like a map, chairs, and then something caught his eye. One of the tables held everything that the creatures had taken from them, even his precious goggles.

Takato didn't get to analyze anything else as he was forced to sit on the ground, he opened his mouth to protest, when a cloth was shoved in and tied to the back of his head to keep him silent. "Mmffph" He tried to say, but that was all that came out as he sighed, so much for the whole not being gagged scenario. His red eyes followed the guard as his rope was tied to a nearby pole, then the guard turned and left quickly making sure that everything was still in order. That was when he could tell where he was now he recognized the respect that the guard acted in this tent, the kind that one recognized belonging to a leader.

_/Amazing, you can sense the respect towards me coming from one guard./ _Came a voice inside of his mind.

Looking around carefully he locked eyes with the creature that suddenly sat down in front of him only a few feet away. "Mmuuph" He tried to say and gave a silent cry of frustration. _'What can I say when I can't even speak' _He thought.

_/You just spoke/ _Came the answer.

_'What? How? Can you read my thoughts, or something?'_

_/I'm reading yours and sending answers telepathically/_

_'Oh...kay, why can't you speak?'_

_/To be one with the silence, one must become silence/_

_'Right. So any reason why I'm here?'_

_/To answer some questions I have for you, that will decide whether you live or die/_

_'Gee that's encouraging. I have to know before answering any of your questions, what did you do with Terriermon?'_

_/You mean the annoying rabbit that wouldn't stop talking/_

_'Yeah that pretty much sums up Terriermon'_

_/We put him in a cage that is a distance from the camp/ _Seeming to sense the humans worry the creature quickly added. _/He is safe from harm/_

Sighing with relief Takato bowed his head some. '_Thanks for not hurting him. What are your questions?'_

_/First why are you here/_

_'You see that was an accident'_

_/Accident/_

_'Yeah, my friend, the rabbit, and I were sucked into a data stream that landed us here. We don't mean to intrude or anything, we were just trying to find a way out and back to our friends' _Takato answered truthfully as he bit down on the gag in his mouth hard, feeling the guilt rise up again.

There was no answer for a few minutes as the creature stood walked over to the table and picked up Takato's red D-Power and studying it, turned towards him. _/What is this/_

_'A digivice, it's what makes me and my companion tamers'_

_/Tamers./ _Recognition dawned in the creature's eyes. _/Who is the rabbit bonded to/_

The brown haired boy was taken aback by the word bonded and the sudden question, but answered anyway. '_That would be my friend, the blue haired human'_

_/What about you? Where is the one bonded to you/_

That was when sadness entered those red eyes. '_I was separated from him when we came here, as of right now I don't know where he is'_

_/I am sorry for asking. From sensing your emotions you are being truthful and for a human you seem to have a strange destiny ahead of you. But you have arrived at a bad time, because this area is in the middle of a devastating war. You were lucky that we spotted you first, if the other half found you.../_ He then hesitated and turned away eyes filled with pain.

Takato gulped at that piece of unsettling news, maybe that was what that strange feeling was. Something coming out to take his life, shuddering he nodded his thanks to the leader. '_I guess I owe you my life then. Is there anything I can do to repay your kindness?'_

_/If you are willing I can take you and your friends back to the main base. Our ruler, might decide to help you leave, or at least let you stay until this is over./_

Takato didn't like the sound of either option, but he didn't have much choice in the matter as he watched the creature lean off to the side to reach for a strange looking cup. The cup was smooth, it looked hand crafted, perfectly polished. As the creature neared him, he was holding onto the cup like a lifeline, and looking inside the brown haired boy saw a strange dark liquid. He couldn't see his reflection in it as it rippled; when the cup lifted up he hesitated.

As if once more his mind was being read, the creature answered his unasked question while at the same time partly pulled away the gag with his free hand. _/You must drink this/_

_'Why' _He asked looking a little wary at the glass.

_/It is necessary for you to be able to talk with others, the only way you can explain your story to our ruler. As I said earlier, to be one with the silence, one must become silence/_

_'I don't understand'_

_/As noticed this world has no sound, but if there is one sound like your voices, it echoes tenfold depending on your tone. We heard you from a great distance away, which mean others could hear you as well. That can't be happening because your position will be given away to allow great danger to come. Do you understand now/_

_'Yeah I do'_

_/Good, now drink this, the liquid amplifies your inner sense, don't be afraid it is not poison./ _

As he brought the cup closer Takato opened his mouth and as the liquid flowed in, a strange taste presented itself in his mouth. He didn't get to puzzle it for long as he swallowed more and more, until the cup was empty. It was then pulled away and the gag placed back in his mouth. Suddenly a fiery burn ignited his tongue, then spread to his throat down to his entire body, while an intense pain filled his mind as his eyes slammed shut. For several seconds he felt nothing, then the pain seared out of every part of his body causing muscles and limbs to become temporarily limp. During a span of a few minutes he felt something, some deep feeling emanating from the core of his being, from the same spot where his bond to Guilmon came. Slowly voices rose through his mind arriving from every direction and distance engulfing him in their embrace, pulling his mind away. The feeling slowly faded as he was brought back to this place, this time, as parts of his body started to come to life again. Slowly he opened his red eyes to find he was lying on the ground holding his knees to his chest, was the pain really that intense? Blinking several times and slowly sitting up, turned towards the creature as it put the glass away and without knowing how or why reached out with his mind towards it. _/Wha...What was that/_

_/How are you feeling/_

_/Like a semi hit me at full force/_

Confused the creature just nodded then became all business. _/You will go back to your tent now, the other human should be waking soon and you have to tell him of your plans./_

Takato nodded and stood shaking for a moment until he steadied himself, as the tent flap opened revealing the same guard, the creature walked over on silent feet and untying the lead rope began pulling the boy out of the tent. This time as he passed he was amazed he picked up sentences, but most didn't sound too good.

_/I'm so tired when will this war end/_

_/What is the next stage of attack/_

_/Is that a human, I've never seen one before/_

_/Stay away, humans are dangerous, they are the destruction of so many lives/_

_/He is a mere child, how life threatening could he be/_

He kept his eyes ahead, not really ready to start a full conversation yet with any of these creatures. At the same time he felt their hostility towards him, like he was an enemy being kept there until execution. Thankfully the two reached his tent and after being partly dragged in since he was distracted, his lead rope was tied to the pole again, except this time he had more leeway.

_/Sit down/ _Came the command.

Shocked at the voice he did as was told and saw that his ankles were retied, it seemed that even though he won the leaders trust, he was still a prisoner. As the guard left he scooted himself closer to his best friend and this time reached out with his mind towards the blue haired boy. _/Henry, can you hear me. Please wake up./_

Takato would have grinned if it weren't for the gag so he gave a silent crow of success as he watched Henry's head move. After a loud groan gray eyes slowly opened, first scanning the surroundings before landing on the brown haired boy. "Takato, your okay." Came the hoarse whisper, as his emotions reflected relief, if he was picking it up right.

_/Yep/_

That relief though soon turned to shock as his eyes widened, now he was fully awake. "What? How did you, your gagged..." Henry stuttered out.

_/Yeah I am/ _To emphasize it he gave an "mmffph" sound and bit down on the cloth.

"How?"

_/Long story short, met the leader of this group, told him why we are here, and was given a strange potion that enhances my inner sense. Anyway in case you are wondering, Terriermon is just fine. Since he has such a loud mouth, they just positioned him away from the camp./ _

Henry's gray eyes went distant for a moment as he began thinking; problem was Takato could hear every word of it. _'Let's see inner sense that must mean the sixth sense, the psychic sense, which would trigger telepathy and...'_

_/Mind reading/ _Takato interrupted staring directly at Henry sadness in his eyes.

"You heard me?" The blue haired boy muttered and received a grim nod from Takato he winced, it seemed now his private thoughts would be invaded, it just didn't seem _right_. As if sensing his discomfort he watched his best friend flinch and turn his head away brown hair moving slightly by some hidden wind. _'I'm sorry Takato, that piece of information just caught me off guard.'_

A long pause as Takato tried to calm down the pain inside as he felt his best friend and knew he wasn't telling all the truth, but answered anyway. _/It's okay. If it makes you feel any better I think you will receive the potion too. Though the reason for getting it is something else./_

_'Which is?' _Henry thought as he tried to meet his friend's eyes.

_/To be one with the silence, you must become silence/_

The blue haired boy blinked several times as he tried to accept that answer, it sounded like something his sensei would say to him. _'Now that's confusing, okay lets see, now that I remember right I don't think I have see any mouth's on these creatures. Maybe this is the only way they can talk, or maybe they can talk, but have reached...'_

_/Henry/_

_'What? Or sorry Takato I got distracted for a second' _He then paused studying his fellow tamer, something seemed different, then it clicked in place. _'Where are your goggles?'_

_/Oh, they were taken along with everything else when we were brought here/ _Takato sent a small scowl crossing his face. _/I hope we get everything back, but we are being taken to the main base, for how long, I don't know/_

They didn't get to say anymore as the tent flap opened, this time two guards coming in, as they both stood there for a moment. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Takato grimace, but was confused by the reaction from his fellow tamer. That was when he looked down to see his ankle bonds removed as the two boys were dragged to their feet. "What are..." Henry began, but didn't get to finish as one of the creature's hands was placed firmly over his mouth. That didn't stop his anger though as he glared at the creature, when suddenly he felt his anger slowly ebb away. Confused he stayed silent even as the guard placed a gag in his mouth. Turning his head he saw Takato's gag removed as he searched his friends eyes, before asking his question in his mind. _'Takato?'_

_/I'm sorry Henry I had to do that. These creatures are already sending out way too much hostility towards us. I don't think it is a good idea to provoke them./ _He answered even as they were dragged from the tent, as the guard handed Henry's lead rope to Takato's guard and stalked off. The two boys stood still as they watched more guards, scouts, and others gather around them, but still keeping a fair distance.

The blue haired boy watched as his best friend seemed to shrink down against the stares sent their way, at the same time pain filled his maroon eyes. Concerned he stood in front of the other, trying to ward off some of the looks. That was when he felt Takato's voice float through his mind. _/There is so much anger and pain here Henry and it's directed at us, but I don't know why./ _

_'I don't think that we will receive an answer to that question.' _He thought eyes searching around carefully trying to find his partner, but changed his mind and looked back at Takato. _'Are you going to be okay?' _

_/I'm not sure, this hostility is intense and all around us, it's making me.../ _That was when his voice drifted off.

Henry turned as best as he could towards his best friend to see the other suddenly fall forward. Noticing his hands tied all he could do was spread out his arms as best as he could to catch Takato. Hands gripped hands, as the blue haired boy tried to steady the other tamer and keeping his balance so they both wouldn't tumble to the ground. _'Takato? Can you hear me?' _He looked into those red eyes to see a complete blank stare so he tried again. _'Please answer me.'_

Slowly the brown haired boy focused back to his surroundings to hear Henry's voice in his mind, and remembering he could hear his friend's thoughts; tried to straighten up, but felt weak again. Once more Henry's hands kept him upright from colliding face first into the ground. _/I'm sorry, I just...everything suddenly became too overwhelming/_

_/Don't worry you will become used to it. Guards untie them./ _Came a voice and turning Takato saw the leader, or general, standing not too far away. He gave a small smile as the same guard from earlier came over and slashed their bonds.

Making sure his friend was steady Henry rubbed his wrists to get the circulation going again. Hesitating for a second he noticed for a moment weariness settle over Takato as the other boy's bonds were slashed. Taking care to make sure the gogglehead wouldn't topple over he reached out and took his wrists and began to rub them his worry coming back full force. What if when he took the potion he would have the same thing happen to him, it was already taking a toll on Takato. He could tell, even now with the stares he could feel the hostility, as the metal of swords gleamed in the dull light. Biting the cloth in his mouth he noticed it was probably ten times worse for his friend. _'I'm getting worried about you Takato; I don't think humans are supposed to have any inner sense strengthened. You already seem to be feeling a heavy load from this connection...' _He thought and finished rubbing the others wrists pulled back.

_/I know what you are thinking Henry and I know you are concerned, but this is something I have to accept. It is the only way they communicate here, and most of the creatures can't read thoughts, just send them./ _He sighed and reaching up removed the gag from Henry's mouth before turning back to the leader to nod and send a thanks. That was when the group began to move out, some holding the same lamps from the campground. He began walking Henry strolling along right at his side, as the brown haired boy noticed they were being kept in the middle of the group, almost surrounded in a way. The thing was, were they being protected or guarded? The only good thing that came out of it was the hostility wasn't directed fully at him anymore.

Henry shook his head as he walked alongside his best friend, he should have already known Takato would disagree with his thoughts. It was what partly made them such good friends, though there were other reasons as well, like how they were both tamers, they could joke around, or just plain hang out, plus he had a friend who he could not keep Terriermon a secret from him. Out of the corner of his eye he saw his friend trip, steady himself, but stumble again, as he reached out catching his arm and keeping a good grip. _'Look this isn't doing you any good, your still weak, let me help out' _

_/I guess, I'm just feeling tired that's all/_

_'Right.' _The blue haired boy thought and taking the same arm he was holding lifted it over his shoulders to make sure Takato was partly leaning on him began to walk a little slower. _'What happened after you took the potion?'_

_/Pain, very intense pain, so much so that every part of my body went limp for a short time. Then something stirred deep inside of me, I can't really describe what happened next, just that somehow my mind left my body and I heard voices. Then I came back, and that was it/ _Seeing the strange look on Henry's face he quickly added. _/It's confusing I know, but that's the best way to tell it without experiencing it yourself./_

Henry just nodded, as they kept moving slowly as the campground faded from view back into the darkness, he just stared ahead. _'I wonder how long we will be here.'_

_/I'm not sure, the general of this group said they are in the middle of a war. That it could take a long time before we could leave, or even get help/ _Takato answered his mental voice sounding hopeless. _/We need to get back to the others soon, Calumon still needs to be rescued./_

_'I agree, is there any hope about us getting help?' _Henry asked as he stared at the backs of some of the creatures.

_/I don't know, maybe, if we can convince the ruler to spare some of his soldier's to help us out of this dimension, back to the desert one/_

_'As you said they are in a middle of a war, it could only be luck if we get help.'_

_/Here's the thing, the General that helped us out, well when he asked me questions, one of them were about the digivices. I told him it was what helped make us tamers, and for a brief second I saw recognition, at the word. Something weird is going on./_

'_I agree from what your saying, it mixes in with them hating us humans so much, it kind of reminds me of the devas, yet they are not the seek and destroy type. Yet the tamer theory brings up questions as well what it seems of their environment, they can't leave it, without being blinded by the sun.'_ Sighing Henry shook his head, as he looked around him briefly trying to spot his partner anywhere and as he turned, he squinted his gray eyes towards something swinging. If he was looking right it appeared to be a cage of some sort. _'I wonder if Terriermon is in that cage'_

_/Probably is, I'm sure once we get there they'll release him back to us, at least I hope so. We're probably going to be up for judgment, when we arrive/_

'_Quit being so glum already, if the general trusts us it is a step forward to getting out of here' _Henry thought with a strange sense of optimism.

Takato blinked a couple of times in shock as he stared at his friend. _/Is it just me or did we sudden switch roles? Wasn't I supposed to be the bright, cheerful, optimistic one/_

'_While I'm the pessimistic, and always serious one? Looks like we rub off on each other, it's what makes us get along so well and be such great friends.' _He sent along with a chuckle.

The brown haired boy smiled back, it felt good to be joking around with his friend. It made him think briefly what would have happened if he had been separated from the other tamer. Shaking his head, which got a curious look from the blue haired boy, he shoved the thought from his mind. Thinking of what ifs were not helping him in anyway, looking over he saw Henry's curious look. _/Just thinking/ _He sent and was about to say more when suddenly the army stopped, causing them to pause as well. Up ahead seemed to be a wall, or maybe a castle of some sort. It was hard to tell through the pitch black, the walls though stretched up high so there wasn't a clue on how big it was. Inside of his mind Takato felt or maybe sensed something move while before his reddish eyes a door opened revealing an entrance, before he could ponder it further they were led inside. Sighing the gogglehead crossed his fingers hoping, that everything would be fine, that they would get out of this dimension and back to his friends. Deep inside though something told him it would be a long time until he saw the outside world again….

_OOooooOOOOoooooOOOOOooooooOOOOOOooooooOOOOOoooooOOOOooooOO_

**Okay that's it for this chapter I hope everyone enjoyed it! The next chapter some more things will happen, as well as the answer to the tamer bond. Read and Review!**


End file.
